The use of hydrogen as an alternative to conventional fuels, especially for automotive applications, is currently being investigated. As such, the development of suitable hydrogen storage media for commercial hydrogen powered vehicles is also of interest. Current techniques for transporting and storing hydrogen include liquid hydrogen, compressed hydrogen, chemisorption and physisorption. Porous carbon materials (e.g., activated carbons, mesoporous carbons, porous carbon fibers and carbide-derived carbons) are widely used as adsorbents in industrial applications because of the high surface area, low cost and relatively good stability.